


A Spoonful of Decadence

by Rookmoon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blankets, Books, But all my fluff will give you cavities, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Fluff, Genderless, He tolerates it, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm back on about tea, Other, Reading Aloud, Satan doesn't do well with burnout, Short & Sweet, Tea, This goes in the pile of soft, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, You use Satan as a pillow, fudge - Freeform, genderless reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookmoon/pseuds/Rookmoon
Summary: Satan has had enough for the day, and it's easy to see if you know what to look for.Lucky for him, you do know what to look for. Also lucky for him, you know just what to do to help him out.
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 141





	A Spoonful of Decadence

You knew it as soon as you saw him walk through the door after class. You’re not really sure about what clued you in first, either the stiffness in his voice, or the way his posture was more straight than usual like he was holding himself up for a speech. Distant. Agreeable, but still distant.

“Satan, are you alright?”

“Never better.” He said, biting and sarcastic and cold in a way that told you everything you need to know. Today was a bad day.

“Then you’ll be fantastic after this.” You take him by the hand, and lead him through the house.

“Where are we going?”

Satan drags his feet behind you. Grumbling all along the way.

“Don’t worry about a thing. I know just what you need. Trust me on this one.”

Satan sighs and trudges along behind you, his brisk ‘I’m going somewhere’ speed walk far behind him now that he’s home.

You lead him through the now familiar maze of halls until you reach the library. It’s arguably one of Satan’s favorite rooms in the house, although you’ve found him in the planetarium a number of times while you were trying to find the constellations the Belphie said could be found from up here.

You open the library door and sigh at the sweet smell of old books and woodsmoke. Satan gets ahead of you, and settles in his favorite spot, and stretches out until he’s sprawled over the whole couch.

“You stay here. I’ll be right back.”

“You still haven’t told me what you’re up to. I don’t know if I trust that smile of yours right now.”

“Like I said, you’ll just have to trust me here, Satan. I know just the thing to help you feel better.”

With that, you walk away to retrieve what you fondly refer to as your ‘rainy day arsenal’.

It takes a bit longer than you like, if only because you had to boil water for tea and go up to your room for your fluffiest blanket and some fudge that you, against all odds, managed to hide from Beel. Thank the powers that be for air tight containers.

When you finally make it back to the library, you’ve trailed the smell of steaming tea just about all over the house and, by some miracle, the tea is still hot. Thank goodness. Cold tea would be the opposite of what you need. Besides, you have a demon to coddle. You don’t have time for cold tea.

You burst into the library, and accidently startle Satan, who drops the book he had cracked open on his lap, and is looking at you like you’ve gone and done something ridiculous, like you tried to take food from Beel and he’s right behind you.

Satan looks over to you, still very much alarmed. “What’s all that for?”

You set a carefully wrapped fudge square on the tea saucer before you respond, shifting the blanket so it doesn’t fall and you don’t end up making a mess anywhere that wasn’t already a mess.

“A little decadence never hurt anyone. I figured you could use it.”

“I know two cases off the top of my head where it definitely did.”

“They must be outliers.” You wave the idea away, and set the tea on the coffee table next to Satan, and wrap the blanket around him.

When he looks like a cocoon of comfy, you pick up a book you knew he was in the middle of, and start reading to him while he digs his arms out of the fluffy contraption you had caught him in. He nibbles on the fudge, and the impressed humm he lets out has you smiling at the pages.

You lean against him, and read the book he had dropped when you walked in.

“You don’t have to do this.”

You pause your reading, and look up at him.

Satan is looking into the tea cup like it holds the secrets of the universe.

“No, I didn’t. But I did anyway, not stop looking like that and drink your tea. It’ll get cold, and no one likes cold tea.”

“Except for crazy people.”

“Yes. Except for crazy people… Unless it’s really really hot out.”

“No, they’re crazy. Cold tea tastes funny.”

“So you like the taste of hot?”

“Well, that’s up for debate. Depends on what’s hot.”

You laugh and wiggle against him for a while before you just prop your feet up on the couch, putting your back to him while you continue to read out loud.

You have no idea, with your nose buried in Satan’s book the way it is, but he looks down at you and relaxes like he’s wanted to do all day, hell, all week.

Somehow, you were right. You knew exactly what he needed, and he’d be lying through his teeth if he said you didn’t know how to make him feel very thoroughly cared for.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I'm being obvious with this one, but I want someone to cuddle and read to dammit.


End file.
